


Tell Me Baby

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents, Wes stayed a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Travis is good with babies. Wes, not so much. Too bad he's the father.





	Tell Me Baby

Travis knows a lot about babies.

He’s been around them his whole life, every foster home and state facility had one or two or five, at the Reston’s. Which means that Travis can tell that the tiny blonde bundle wailing like a fire alarm in the hotel lobby isn’t about to calm down.

It’s the sort of crying that serves its own purpose, not a sign of hunger or a dirty diaper. The man holding the bundle doesn’t know that. It’s written on every line of his face, new parent shellshock, as he tries to soothe the baby and keep his small army of bags from falling over.

“C'mon Gabriel. Please, please, just” he’s whispering, eyes darting around everywhere, wincing at the looks he gets and Travis takes pity on him.

Gabriel takes almost an hour to settle, but while Travis coos in his ear, his father manages to get a room ready in record speed (and settle Travis’ hotel bar tab) and spends most of it alternately staring at Travis in a daze and offering to get room service.

“Wes”, he says suddenly, almost forty minutes after they’ve met. “My name is Wes”.

“Nice to meet you” Travis says over the wailing.

_

Two days later, Captain Sutton introduces him to the new DA, the one with the reputation, fresh from Anaheim.

“There’s spit up on your shirt, dude” he says and Paekman elbows him in the side, but Wes just smiles in reply.  

**Author's Note:**

> Wes became a DA and not a cop bc he wants to be around for his son. He and Alex are still divorced in this AU and maybe she's moving down later or something idk. They're good co-parents.


End file.
